1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device which fastens a fastening bolt when, for example, an engine part of an automobile is assembled, and to a fastening method for fastening a fastening bolt by using the fastening device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, various fastening devices have been proposed. For example, in a fixture device for screw fastening work according to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-93818 (JP 2008-93818 A), when a vehicle body is conveyed through an overhead hanger to an assembly line, an operator ascends or descends a nut runner to a work position on a bottom surface side of the vehicle body and fastens nuts to various types of arms of a suspension system by controlling the nut runner.
However, in the fixture device for screw fastening work according to JP 2008-93818 A, an operator moves the nut runner to each fastening position of a work, and then drives and rotates the nut runner by pulling a trigger. Therefore, a fastening work such as the trigger operation places a burden on the operator. Particularly, in the case of a work having a number of fastening positions located in very different height, an operator is required to repeatedly control a trigger in awkward postures. This is a significant physical burden for the operator.